Long Lost Brother of Ryan Wolfe
by NeoTanner
Summary: Hayden Alexander Wolfe lost everything in a brutal house invasion when he watched the rest of his family get brutally murdered and he blames himself for the murder of his twin Tristan but he is on a mission he will never forget. Fully summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: My first Kill

**This is my first CSI fanfic I'm used to critisim :)**

**The main characters are the NYPD Crime Lab and my OCs.**

**Enjoy and please R&R **

**Thanks**

**Jessop96 **

**Bold and Italics = **flashback  
><em>Italics = <em>different language  
><strong>Bold= <strong>text message

Chapter 1:

Hayden's POV:

**_"Goodnight Hayden my sweetheart" said Mom kissing my forehead and pulling the duvet cover over my body. Mom moved over to Tristan and did the same. Tristan is my twin brother and we do everything together and we are separated at all. Mom smiled and turned off the light. I closed my eyes as I heard her head for Nico and Jason's room. _**

**_It was an hour later that I heard screaming, my eyes were open in a flash and Tristan and I was in front of Tristan ready to protect him when the door opened and there stood a man with a gun. I threw my pillow at him and reached for the gun that I his under it, I fired and he fired. He collapsed dead and I turned to Tristan who had a blood splatter behind him. My eyes widened as he slumped to the floor with a bullet hole in his head._**

I woke up from the flashback and the sun was shining through the window. After our parents, my twin brother and our younger brother Jason were murdered that night, Nico and I left after the cops questioned us both. We traveled to New York from Las Vegas and bought an apartment with the money left over from our inheritance. I could not believe that my twin brother Tristan was dead. Nico was there beside me after the murders.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower to freshen up. After my shower I dressed in loose blue jeans, a tank top that showed off my six-pack, my leather jacket, trainers and I even gelled my hair up like I do every morning. My hair was blonde with dark red highlights. I smiled and headed to see if Nico was awake.

"Nico!" I shouted and I heard a mumble from under his covers, I threw back the covers and he opened his eyes,

"What?" he asked angrily still not bothering to get up,

"I'm going to head out and buy a new phone and some other stuff" I replied and he shrugged. I shook my head and left the room,

"Have fun!" I heard him mumble from his bed, I picked up my shabby Nokia and texted my best friend Seth,

**Goin out 4 the day 2 town u wanna come? **I hit send as I locked the apartment door. It was a Saturday and I didn't have to got to work which relived me. I put my phone in my pocket and headed for the lifts, I passed an old lady who stopped me,

"How old are you son?" she asked,

"15 going onto 16 why?" I replied and she smiled,

"Are you looking for a part-time job?" she asked and I shook my head,

"I'm not but my brother is should I pass on the message?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yes" and she continued walking,

I reached the lift and my phone went off. I took it out and it was Nico ringing,

"What do you want now, please don't say it's becuase you don't know how to fry sausages?" I said,

"No but you need to come back" he said and hung up. I shook my head and headed back to the flat. I opened the door and saw no-one,

"Nico?" I said looking in his bedroom and there was no sign of him.

"Nico?" I shouted this time I heard a shuffle from my room. I opened it and found a man in a ski mask fighting my brother,

"OI, get off my brother you fool!" I shouted pushing him, he fell sideways and got back to his feet, I pulled Nico behind me like I did 2 months ago with Tristan but this time I was sure that Nico was not going to die although the man had now pulled out a gun. I kicked out and the gun crashed to the floor, I picked it up and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" I asked and the man shrugged and lunged at me, I dodged and he fell crashing into our coffee table which moved, I kept the gun poised on the intruder,

"Nico ring the police" I said and Nico nodded.

The man got to his feet and got ready to lunge again, this time when he lunged I hit across the head with the gun and crumpled to the ground. I stepped back as a pool of blood spread across the floor. My eyes widened and I stepped back dropping the gun. I turned to Nico knowing that there was not much time left. He understood and grabbed our bags and we ran out of the flat luckily no-one saw us. We ran down the stairs and I fiddled around trying to find my car keys. We went into the car park and we slowed down aware of the CCTV cameras that we professionally dodged all the way to my car. My car is a Metallic Red Lotus. I got into the drivers' seat and closed the door. I shoved the key in the ignition and drove out of the car park.

Mac Taylor's POV:

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID

"Stella what is it?" I asked down the phone,

"There's been a homicide" she replied and I shook my head,

"Where is it?" I asked,

"The block of flats down from where you live" she replied and I nodded,

"I'll meet you there" I said and she hung up.

I grabbed the kit and my keys before waking Sheldon up,

"Sheldon we have a homicide" I said and he shot out of the couch and headed grabbed his clothes and got changed.

"Why didn't you ring me Mac?" asked Sheldon and I smiled,

"You were asleep so I wanted to leave you alone for a bit" I replied and he nodded. I grabbed my long coat and headed for the car.

"Are we going straight there?" he asked and I nodded getting in and closing the door. I shoved the kit in the back seat and turned on the engine.

Sheldon got in and turned on the siren and I drove as fast as I could to the Crime Scene. Don Flack was already waiting.

"Mac, the victim and the killer were having a fight, the apartment is absolutely trashed." stated Flack and I nodded.

"Any witnesses?" I asked and Flack shook his head,

"No, apart from the next door neighbour heard a fight going on and saw the victim bursting in wearing a ski mask." said Flack,

"So the victim is also the attacker, do we know who the flat belongs to?" I asked as we made our way to the apartment. Flack looked at me,

"Yes, it belongs to Hayden Martez, our Crime Scene cleaner" replied Flack and I nodded remembering how eager Hayden was when I mentioned that there was a job going. I became fond of the boy even at his age. I entered the flat and was stunned with what I saw. A lot of things were smashed and broken and the coffee table was in pieces.

"Wow" was Sheldon said before moving over to the body. I looked over to where Sheldon was examining the body,

"Any ID?" I asked and Sheldon shook his head.

"No, but COD is blunt force trauma to the head that was caused by this gun. But there is a sign that this was done because the killer was protecting himself." replied Sheldon,

"So the killer killed the attacker in self-defense?" I asked and Sheldon nodded. I walked into the room that must have belonged to Hayden. I noticed that there had been a struggle. I turned to Flack who was watching me,

"Who rang 911?" I asked and Flack looked at me,

"His brother Nico Martez. Police say that Nico rang and called for the police and Nico mentioned someone in the house and that he was scared that his brother would get killed" Flack replied and I nodded. Now Hayden killing the attacker in self-defense was the case but now we have to find him. I turned to Flack,

"I suppose you don't have a clue where he has gone" I asked Flack and he nodded. I put on my gloves and picked up the picture of Hayden and Flack picked up the picture of Nico and Flack understood what I was thinking.

We went under the crime scene tape and knocked on the door by the lift. A young woman answered,

"Hello?" she asked,

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor and this is Detective Don Flack, I don't suppose you know where this boy has gone?" I asked showing my badge and the picture.

"No I don't but my boyfriend might" she replied returning to the flat and a stocky muscular man replaced her,

"What do you want?" he asked,

"Your Girlfriend told us you might know where this boy has gone" Flack said flashing his badge,

"Yeah, he might be in Hyde Park raising money or in Grand Central Station getting money by showing off not that he gets much from what he does for a job. Me and Hayden are good mates. He told me that he had to go out during his days off work and the week-end trying to reign in more money to pay the rent and feed his brother he told me that they would be living in his hide-out up on the roof." said the beefy man and I nodded.

Heading back to the crime scene, I turned to Flack,

"Hayden never showed that he was short of money but there again he never complained" I said to Flack and he nodded.

"I like Hayden but we really need to get him" he replied and I nodded as my phone went off. I checked the Caller ID and it was Unknown, frowning I answered it,

"Mac Taylor" I said.

"I know your after us but I can't get over the fact I killed someone and if you come after me I'll run and you'll never find me. I lost everything when my parents and three brothers were murdered in Vegas. I have nowhere to hide and they'll kill me I'm sorry Detective Taylor, I really am" replied a familiar voice and then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Flack asked and I turned to him.

"That was Hayden Martez" I replied and Flack smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Ryan

Chapter 2: Finding Ryan

Hayden's POV:

Once I had finished the phone call to Mac Taylor I ditched the phone somewhere away from us. Nico and I ran to Grand Central Station as we didn't live that far from it. When we arrived I paid for the tickets for both of us to go to the airport and catch the next plane to Miami.

"Why are we going to Miami again?" asked Nico when we sat down on the train. I smiled.

"We're off to find Ryan." I replied.

"Ryan our brother Ryan?" he asked and I nodded.

"The one and only" I replied and we both laughed.

I continued to watch the scenery whizz by as we made our way to the airport. I had flashback. It was the one when I hit the attacker across the head and watched the blood spread across the floor. Despite cleaning blood up as my job I couldn't help but notice that I'm the one with the blood on my hands. I didn't notice Nico studying me until he coughed and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he looked at me.

"There's something wrong with you" he replied.

"Well done Sherlock but if you haven't already realized I happen to have just killed someone." I hissed making sure no-one heard me but Nico shrugged. I shook my head and continued to watch the trees go by.

The train pulled up and we got off. I noticed that there were people looking at us as we made our way to the terminal to get on the plane. I handed over the tickets and the passports and the lady nodded and we boarded the plane. I took off my bag and sat down. Nico sat next to me and I looked out of the window trying to ignore Nico.

"Please Hayden. Don't fight me" he said and I glared at him.

"I'm really pissed of so right now is not a good time to talk to me." I hissed and he never spoke again even when we landed in Miami.

We got off and walked through the terminal and I flung my backpack on again and Nico followed me outside. It was like a heatwave as we exited the terminal. I walked over to the hire a car place and hired a metallic yellow lotus convertible. I got into the drivers' seat and Nico got into the passengers' seat. I turned the engine on and we both put our seat belts on. I drove out of the car park and headed for the center of Miami.

"I'm sorry Hayden" Nico blurted and I sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry too" I replied and I swear I saw Nico smile.

"So how are we going to find Ryan?" Nico asked and I shrugged.

"By guessing" I replied and we both smiled.

"Okay where do we start?" asked Nico and a police car zoomed by with sirens blazing. A CSI Hummer followed. I smiled.

"MDPD" I said and Nico frowned "Miami-Dade Police Department" I continued and he smiled.

I headed for MDPD but sirens behind me made me head for somewhere else. I turned on the radio and turned the music up. I could still hear the sirens behind me so I pressed the gas pedal harder and Nico and I noticed the helicopter above us and so I focused on losing the cops behind us but they stuck like wasps. I had to brake real heard to stop us from crashing into a CSI Hummer. We got out and made a run for it. We nodded and separated. I could hear the cops getting the dogs out and I dodged a lot of cops. I ran and at the same time I took off my leather jacket and shoved it in the bin and then realized I had a gun in my bag which I always keep in there. I took of my bag dodging another cop. I found a group of bushes and his there. I left my bag open and shoved the 9mm gun down the waistband of my jeans. I unbuttoned my shirt so you could only see the tank top. When I went to hide the bag I noticed a body under the mass of twigs and crap. I pulled the body out to find it being my best mate who I left behind to go to New York. It was Dylan. I put my hand on the bullet hole in his chest. He was only 15 just like me.

"He's around here" said a cop. I left my bag and made a run for it again forgetting that I had blood on my hand. I wiped it in my shirt and grabbed my gun. I kept running until I almost bumped into a cop. He turned around and I raised the gun.

"Put the gun down Hayden" came a voice I recognized as Mac Taylor's.

"Detective Taylor nice to see you out of New York" I said smiling at my not-so-funny-joke. I saw two cops dragging out Nico who was cuffed.

"Come on Hayden just give up man." he said and I shrugged.

"I'm only just beginning to have fun" I replied. I jumped over the railings and into the water.

My clothes were dragging me under. My whole body was almost submerged. I kicked out and swam to a nearest boat. I climbed on and headed for the pier. I saw cops waiting for me at the end of the pier and some were making their way down towards me, I had one choice climb. I saw a building near me and so I headed for their.

"Hayden please stop!" begged Nico but I ignored him and carried on climbing up the fire escape. I saw Mac Taylor following me.

I sped up the fire escape and I still had the gun on me. I ran to the other side there was a long fall so I turned and faced a ginger headed man and Mac Taylor.

"I'm not giving up. I'm having too much fun" I said

"Hayden we believe that you killed that man in self-defense" said Mac and I shrugged.

"Whatever" I replied.

"Don't jump" said the ginger headed man. I remember his name now it was Lieutenant Horatio Caine Ryan's boss.

"You're Horatio Caine" I said and he nodded.

"Yes your brother Ryan Wolfe is one of my CSIs" he replied and I nodded. I somersaulted off the side of the building and ran for my life away from them.

Ryan came out of nowhere and pinned me to the floor. I wriggled and managed to get out of his hold only to end being thrown to the ground by Mac. Ryan cuffed me and dragged me to my feet. I was supported by two MDPD officers and thrown into the back of a police car.

They drove me to MDPD where they dragged and threw me into a holding cell. They removed the cuffs and locked the door. I watched them do the same to Nico. When I remembered Dylan's body.

"Nico, Dylan's dead" I whispered through the bars to Nico.

"WHAT!" he hissed angrily.

"I threw my bag in a bush and his body was just lying there" I replied before lying on the bed and falling asleep.

Mac Taylor's POV:

"God what ever had happened to Hayden I don't know" said Ryan and I looked at him.

"He killed someone" I replied and Ryan became shocked.

"My brother?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he killed someone in self-defense" I replied and Ryan nodded.

"Well he has been edgy since the house invasion and mom and dad and our three brothers' getting brutally murdered" Ryan said and I looked at him.

"Tell me about it" I suddenly became intrested.

"Well according to Hayden it was after Mom had said good night to everyone when he heard screams and then a masked man came into the room and pointed a gun at Hayden's brother Tristan but Hayden moved in front of the attacker and pulled out a gun. The man and Hayden both shot at the same time. Hayden told me that the man was killed instantly and then he turned to see if Tristan was okay but saw a blood splatter on the wall and Tristan slumped on the ground dead. Ever since Tristan's death Hayden has never forgiven himself for what happened and he won't tell anyone about it. He's even become more aggressive." explained Ryan and I nodded. I turned to the police officer,

"Can you bring up Hayden" I asked and he nodded a few minuted later and he bought up a very tired Hayden. Hayden sat in the chair and just spun around bored. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Hello Hayden" I said walking into the room. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"I was asleep" was all he said and I looked at him.

"After Horatio Caine has finished talking to you. You're going to be transferred to New York and you can sleep on the journey." I said and he shook his head.

"Whatever" he replied.

"So your brother told me about what happened that night when you lost your brothers and parents." I said and Hayden stared at me before looking at the ground. It still amazes me what criminals see in the floor which make them look at it. It's like a puppy walking through the door with it's tail between their legs when they know they've done something wrong.

"Come on Hayden you can tell us" I said hoping he would mentioned something but he stayed quiet. I shook my head and walked out of the room. Ryan came up to me with Horatio and I nodded.

"Maybe you should have a go. You're good at talking to kids." I said and Horatio nodded before him and Ryan went to where Hayden was now banging his head against the table.


End file.
